They started to make out sexily
by Arsonist1992
Summary: Hogwarts in the 80s, featuring Tom Riddle and human/male!Hedwig. Both have a dark outlook on life and are in a metal band that express their darkness through their music. Full summary inside. Includes a mystery guest star. Yaoi.


**Summary:**

Hogwarts in the 80s with teenage Tom Riddle and human/male!Hedwig. Both have a dark outlook on life and are in a metal band that express their darkness through their music. Hedwig drops out after breaking his arm and the couple (who used to date) become distant. Out of nowhere a new student appears on the scene. Who is she and will she succeed in reconciling the love of the two boys? (This is yaoi.)

**Authors note: **I got this idea from reading another fan fiction that isn't on here. There was a brief mention of a VoldemortxHedwig paring, yet when I searched it on here the results were 0. So I thinks to meself, I think "It's about time someone submitted one", so here it is!

Unfortunately for the yaoi fans there is a lot of het to get through first, and also a brief mention of yuri. I only hope you guys hang around for the good stuff!

Any grammatical or spelling errors? Feel free to correct them.

Oh. And you might just recognize this certain OC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the mysterious new student.**

Rain pelted down from the heavens, veiling the window that Tom Riddle had his forehead pressed against. Another summer in England (which is where Hogwarts had been moved to). Despite the sullen mannerisms Tom "Satan" Riddle displayed on the outside, inside he was in a state of jubilation. His band, xBlackxTearx, had just played their first gig with their new lead singer. The band hadn't been the same since Hedwig left – and continued to go downhill after Shadow left on account of holding contempt for suicide. This new singer, however, was perfect. Almost inhumanly perfect. Her name was Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and not only had she succeeded in bringing in the biggest audience they'd had yet, but she was beautiful. An angel, only she wore all black and worshipped Satan, so more like a dark goddess. Tom swore her voice was a cross between Amy Lee's and a female Gerard Way's...and he swore he was falling in love with her.

Tom went by "Satan" now. It was his middle name. He'd always been proud of it. His parents may have hated him, but in return for it he'd been given an unusual, yet exotic name, something that made him incredibly unique, so it was (as his friend James Potter would say) "S'all good." Later in life it became his stage name and eventually everyone started calling him "Satan" all the time and he never complained.

So that was that. Tom Riddle became Satan Riddle.

The Satanist stubbed out the cigarette in his hand before getting to his feet and making his way to the Slytherin common room. He could never be late. No, that would never do. He could never keep such a beautiful lady like Enoby waiting. There was a time in his life when he felt the same way about a very different person, a certain someone with pale blonde hair streaked with black. Hedwig always had the most beautiful eyes; red contacts that revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness.

_Fuck, what am I doing?_ Satan shook his head. Why was his mind drifting back to Hedwig now? He had the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts willing to go on a date with him.

Although...there was something about her that bordered on "odd". On the day he met her she'd fallen through the floor, screaming "O.M.F.G Nooo! I screamed as I fell down. Everyone looked at ME weirdly."Only later on that day she'd turned up in the Great Hall and no explanation was given. She wore a different outfit to the one she'd worn that morning, but like the other one, it was leather, skin tight and left little to the imagination. That was the time Satan had summoned up enough courage to ask the girl on a date. Somehow, for some reason, she had accepted.

So that was what he was doing now.

There was a new horror movie out called "The Exercise" and a rock star known as Charilyn Mason was playing a gig at the local venue. At this venue it was planned that they would meet up with the rest of xBlackxTearx there and perhaps get a chance to perform on stage.

As Satan entered the Slytherin common room all his friend were there, talking to Ebony. Satan entered just as Serious was telling Ebony that she could call him "Hades" now. At the sight of the figure in the doorway, Ebony's depressed face brightened up. Her attire was slutty (no surprise there) and her face plastered in chalk white foundation. To complete the "goth" look, her lips were black and eye-liner was streaked down her cheeks like tears. Satan conjectured that this was inspired by one of Ebony's favourite singers that he'd never heard of. Odd. It was almost as if said bands hadn't even been formed yet.

Ebony greeted him with a kiss and Satan caught a strong whiff of tobacco. Oh well. It wasn't like he smelled much better.

"Okay I will see you guys at the concert," Ebony called to the rest of my friends and they went outside together.

Their car was parked outside the school next to Dumbledore's 'Avril Lavigne' convertible. Satan's was black and decorated with red pentagrams; the car had been an eighteenth birthday present from Lucian, the band's guitarist. Ebony somehow managed to get into the passenger's seat seductively. Satan shook his head. Only Ebony could manage something like that.

Satan rolled the window down as they cruised down the road in the direction of Hogsmeade. The journey consisted of the pair discussing Satanism, music and being gothic. They also made fun of those stupid fucking preps.

"Oh my Satan! Gerard is so hot!" Satan agreed as they smoked some weed.

"Laugh out loud, I totally decided not to commit suicide when I heard Helena," Ebony replied, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. "Hey Satan?" she suddenly asked. "Do you know the cure for when people are addicted to Volxemortserum?"

"Well......." Satan thought, "I think you have to drink vampire blood."

Satan parked the car behind a black movie theatre and they both walked outside into the cool night air. The theatre was packed with people. The couple had to try and avoid stepping on several toes as they made their way to their seat. Both were late so the scene taking place on screen showed a boy and girl having sexual intercourse. It was without warning that a breakfast-cereal killer appeared. He slaughtered some kellogs and Ebony and Satan laughed at the milk because they were sadists.

A few minutes later into the movie and Satan decided he needed another smoke. He took his 'Nightmare before Xmas' cigar out his bag and started to puff away. If there were 'No Smoking' signs around he didn't care. Ebony watched transfixed as black clouds with blood red pentagrams in them gathered in the air.

Satan suddenly noticed that something was not right.

"Oh my gosh!" he shouted, jumping up. Ebony gasped. "Ebony, guess what? Amnesia potion has not been invented yet, so it will not work." A smirk played on his lips as he sat back down. "Too bad, 'cause I wanted to use some on you."

"Cool," she raised an eye-brow suggestively.

One moment they were staring into each other's eyes. The next their lips were crashing together in a heated make out session. Satan started to undress her, pulling off her corset and undoing her bra from the back. Ebony began to lift off Satan's shirt, but for a moment could only gape in stunned awe at his six-pack.

Satan had plunged his tongue back down her throat when a stiff voice spoke up from behind them.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to leave."

They stopped locking lips to see a blonde lady standing above them, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Fuck you!" Ebony shouted, lunging at her. The lady screamed and struggled but Ebony's grip was firm. She opened her mouth and Satan was struck with numb shock as her canine teeth extended into fangs. She plunged them into the preppy lady's neck, draining her blood.

"Nooooo!" she screamed.

At that point no one was watching the movie.

Ebony let go off the woman, leaving her to bleed on the floor. Her breaths were coming out as sharp gasps. Everyone in the movie theatre was either screaming or taking dumps in their pants.

"Shall we?" Satan held out his hand. Ebony took it and they both manoeuvred their way out of the theatre. Visions of Ebony's fangs piercing the lady's neck were fresh in his mind. The fact that it looked very much like Ebony was giving the woman a love bite gave it an erotic edge.

"Zoh my God, how did you do that?" Satan asked, aware of the stirring in his groin.

"I'm a vampire," Ebony replied cheerfully as she opened the car door.

Satan stared, dumbstruck. "Seriously?"

"Yah, seriously."

They both sat down. Ebony was taking massive chugs out of her beer can and Satan was amazed at how well she handled her drink. She stared at him and her black lips twisted into a smile. A smile that was both dangerous and as sexy as hell.

_Damn, the things this bitch does to me._

Hedwig's face momentarily appeared in Satan's mind, but it was soon replaced by Ebony's boobs.

"It's too bad we didn't get to see the rest of the movie, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Yah," replied Ebony. They made out for a bit again after Satan parked the car into an asphalt driveway. The music coming from the venue was deafeningly loud. Ebony said something to Satan but he didn't hear what that was and he never was much of a lip reader. However, he guessed it was something like "let's go inside now" as the next moment she was getting out of the car. Satan followed suit.

If he thought the movie theatre was crowded then...well, he was wrong. It had nothing on this place. The mosh pit was a huge mass of bodies, swaying and jumping to the beat of the music. The pair had to shove some people aside to find a good spot close to the stage. Charilyn was screaming into his microphone, coated in sweat and radiating confidence. He was in his element.

"_Anti-people you've gone too far Jeus Krist superstar! One one one one!"_

Satan was suddenly aware of how close Ebony was dancing to him. Her mini skirt had ridden so far up her thighs that Satan caught a glimpse of black leather underwear.

Suddenly Charilyn stopped singing.

"I would like to present....." he spoke loudly into the microphone, "xBlackxTearx!"

Ebony and Satan looked at each other happily before running on stage. The rest of the band (James, Snape, Serious and Lucian) had arrived just in time and all ran on with them, a couple of the members lugging guitars on their backs. Soon they had all started to play their instruments. Ebony got off the stage, then ran on again.

"Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say!One one one one." she sang. As Satan played his guitar he gasped. Her voice really was like a cross between Amy Lee and a female Gerard Way. Satan groaned as he felt his leather pants becoming too tight. In the crowd everyone clapped politely, even though it was a mosh pit, a place where manners more than often do not exist.

"I'M NOT OKAY! One." Ebony sang finally.

Suddenly Lucian started playing the song wrong by mistake even though it was over.

"Oh my fucking God! One." James glared at him angrily. "What the fuck?"

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" said Lucian.

"You fucking asshole! One." James shouted.

"You guys are such preps. One one." Snape said. "Come on it was a mistake! One."

"Yah, it's not his fault! One one." said Serious.

"No he ruined the fucking song! One." yelled James.

"You guys stop! One one." Ebony intervened, but no one was listening. The band had all engaged in a punch up and before anyone could stop him James took out a knife. It was a special kind of knife so it could shoot bullets.

"Oh my fucking God no! One." Lucian said, panicked, as the knife/gun was pointed in his direction. James pulled the knife-trigger, but Ebony was quick. Without any warning, the sexy gothic girl jumped sexily in front of the bullet.

"No! One one one!" yelled everyone, but Ebony blacked out.

A.N: Yeah, yeah. Many of you will recognize this. If you don't then I can imagine you found the "one"s quite irritating. I should also mention that this is a parody.

One more thing. I want to know if you think Ebony/Enoby is a Mary Sue? Or do you think she deals with really serious issues? If u flam dis den u r a prep!!!11


End file.
